Tied
by CrazyGirlLovesAnimals
Summary: The branches of the Willow, the roar of the Lion, the sweetness of the Cherry, the crystal, Amber, Dawn, the marking of a new day, the sincereness of a Rose, and the cleanliness of the Rain are all tied together to form a tight group. Through hardships and struggles these cats will go, with not even the satisfaction of knowing if they will see the light of day ever again.
1. The Kindness Of The Rose

_The caressing branches of the Willow tree, who shelter those who crouch below it, but are slender enough to be easily breakable. _

_The ferocious roar of the Lion, who will fight nobly till the end of it's days, even ifit means causing harm to itself. _

_The light-hearted sweetness of the Cherry, who while is sweet on the outside, and within, if you look deep, deep inside you will find a deadliness unknown to most. _

_The polished crystal known as Amber, one with great patience and wisdom. Smart enough to capture another easily within, without much need for plan. _

_Dawn, the soft light that marks the light of a new day. The one with hope, and determination. No matter the situation, it does it's job everyday, without fail, and while sometimes faint, and almost non-existent, it is always still there. _

_The sincereness of the Rose, the one who always drops for others. While caring and generous, it has a hard exterior, with a sharp barrier to stop intruders from getting in._

_The cleanliness of Rain, the one who washes away all the sorrow, and hatred, and keeps others alive, and strong. The one who gives opportunities to start the day again, fresh. _

_These are all tied together, in some way. If one was to disappear, and never come back, then the others would crumble. _

_They all need the Rain. Without it, they would perish, from the horror of the day and nothing to wash it away, but also from everything drying up, and staying dirty, and secretive. Without the Rain, there is no one to wash secrets away._

_They all need the Willow. Without it, they would have no shelter, no one to lean on. No one strong enough to stay true to the heart, and to stay rooted in the right place._

_They all need the Lion. Without it, they would have no one to protect them from all the dangers. _

_They all need the Cherry. Without it, everything would be dull, and heavy. _

_They all need the Amber. Without it, things would not be thought through properly. _

_They all need the Dawn. Without it, no one would have the determination to carry on, and everyone would be stuck in the dark, lost. _

_They all need the Rose. Without it, no one would be there to give them the support and generosity they need. _

_They all need each other, and that is the way it shall stay. _

_Forever._

Rose picked up the piece of prey, wrinkling her nose in disgust. The crow she had found was rotting, and had obviously been there for at least a few days. The stench wafted up her nose, and she resisted the urge to drop the bird. She gripped it in her jaws and made her way back to the small run-down shed that she and her friends called home.

She was greeted warmly by Cherry, who smiled at her. "Oh, Rose! You're back!"

The cream-white she-cat's bubbly personality was contagious, and despite the circumstances, Rose couldn't help but smile at the younger cat as she set down the prey. "Yes, and I got food as well."

Cherry lit up even more if that was possible. "What did you get?"

"Just a rotting bird I found on the street. I'm giving the best parts to Dawn, though."

Cherry looked crestfallen at the mention of rotting meat. "Oh, okay. I thought you had actually found some real fresh-kill."

"I'll try to save some bits for you, okay?" Rose promised, sympathy tugging at her heart. "But Dawn comes first. Why don't you go and play with Amber? She looks like she's bored."

Cherry nodded, and obediently ran off to play with her dusky-pelted friend.

Rose sighed and picked the crow up again. She headed to the far end of the barn, where a ginger cat was laying on a pile of thin white stuff, which always seemed to be drifting down the street. It crackled a lot, but it was more comfortable than the floor of the shed they lived in. She set the bird down beside Dawn.

"Hello Dawn," She muttered warmly to the cat curled up before her.

"Rose," Dawn murmured quietly, lifting her head and blinking wearily at her. Rose felt a pang of worry for her short-furred friend as she caught sight of Dawn's swollen belly. Things were harsh of recent times, and someone bearing kits was not helping in any way. Rose had no idea who the father was, nor did she intend to ask, knowing it wasn't her place, but she felt a surge of anger at whoever had thought it funny to abandon Dawn in her time of need.

However, she didn't voice her thoughts, only forcing a smile for Dawn's sake, and replying with, "I've bought you and your kits some food. It's not particularly appetising, but it'll do it's job, I'm sure."

"Don't give it to me," Dawn refused. "Give it to Amber, or perhaps Cherry. They're not getting enough food. I'll be fine for a day,"

Rose sighed, whisking her tail in frustration. Dawn was as obstinate as ever, and while Rose was normally the peacemaker, she felt like giving Dawn a good cuff over the ear. "Dawn," Rose tried again. "Just take the meat. I promised Cherry and Amber the leftovers, so they'll still get some."

Dawn opened her mouth to protest again, but at a glare from Rose, she nodded and took a hesitant bite of the prey, screwing up her nose in disgust. Rose nodded in satisfaction, and when Dawn claimed she had had enough to eat-though Rose didn't quite believe her-she took it to Amber and Cherry, who were huddled together.

"Here you are, Amber, Cherry. This is for you. Eat up, okay? It might be one of the better things that you'll eat for a while."

"Thanks Rose," Amber said, and the russet cat smiled in return. While Cherry and Amber were sometimes a handful, they were innocent, and had big hearts. She left them to dig in to their meal.

Rose was about to head back out of the shed again, when a voice stopped her. She turned to see a well-built golden tom, looking at her with green eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same, Lion," Rose meowed. "I'm just going out to look for food."

Lion's expression was one of confusion, and concern. "Rose, you went out not to long ago. You should at least rest before you head back out again."

"Well, these cats aren't going to feed themselves," Rose told him, before turning to exit the ragged building again. Lion, however, was determined as always, and blocked her way.

"Well, I can head out, if you want, but you should rest. I know how busy you are, Rose." He fixed her with his olive-green eyes. "When was the last time you ate, or rested?"

"I..."

"Get some rest, Rose." Lion guided her to a pile of the white stuff and pawed at it. "Here," He gestured for her to lay down, and she did, tiredness taking over. "If it makes you feel better, I'll wait until you wake up, and we can hunt together."

Rose nodded sleepily, and waved her tail, signalling for Lion to lie beside her. Comforted by his warm presence, she drifted off quickly.

* * *

**Okay, so I apologise for the short-ish chapter. They will be longer next time, promise! This story is going to be a tad different, as I want to write in all the POVS of all the members in this group. This one was Rose, but let me know what character would be interesting to see next, judging by the ones you have seen so far.**

**For all those confused about the rambling at the top in italics, there is a hidden meaning in those sentences. Look hard enough, and you'll find them!**

**A review would be very much appreciated, thanks! If you have any questions about this story, whether it be about the plot-line, or about a specific character, please don't be afraid to review me it, or PM me about it!**

**-Cheers, CrazyGirlLovesAnimals.**


	2. The Shelter Of The Willow

Willow worried constantly. She worried that if someone got put in danger, she would be blamed. She was worried that her friends wouldn't make it another day. She worried that something unexpected would leap out of nowhere and attack the group, killing off most cats and leaving the rest injured and defenceless. Even now, she was worrying, as she eyed all the cats huddled together in the small broken building.

She caught sight of Dawn, who was lying down, looking exhausted. Her long ginger tail lay on her stomach as if she was protecting her unborn kittens. She seemed to be content by herself, and was looking like she needed sleep. Willow left her to her own devices.

Rising to her paws, she cast a glance towards the two youngest cats in the group, Cherry and Amber. They were crouched together, talking and playing. Willow smiled at the two of them. It was nice to know some cats could still afford to be happy. She deemed them to be happy enough by themselves, playing, and figured that it would be awkward if she interrupted their game.

Turning to her left slightly, she saw two figures wrapped tightly around each other, curled up on the floor and fast asleep.

_Lion and Rose. Who would have thought?_

Willow thought it best to leave the two to get some sleep. She knew the pair were some of the most hard working and determined cats in the group. Rose was always the first to comfort others and hunt for prey, and Lion was always either out searching for food or protecting the other cats. That means that left Rain.

She spotted the light grey tom sitting by himself in a corner, not doing anything, merely... watching. Willow made her way over to him, meowing a greeting politely.

"Hello Willow," He answered back, his tone warm, but with no proper emotion. Willow settled herself next to him.

"How are you today, Rain?" The tabby attempted to start up a friendly conversation. Rain was a funny one. He spent time with only himself, and he never really spoke, unless spoken to. When he did talk, he never really seemed very happy. Though Willow didn't blame him for that. It was hard to stay optimistic when things were like this.

"Good," He answered simply. "Well, as good as I can be, living like this," He added dryly.

Willow nodded, unsurprised by his bitter tone. "Things will get better soon," Willow meowed. "I promise you that. Eventually, things will get better."

He nodded, though he didn't seem very convinced. Willow sighed, and stood up. "I must go and find food. Be careful, Rain."

And with that remark, she exited the shed, ruffling her thick fur up keep out the cold that tried to envelope her. Slushy snow covered the paved grounds, slightly melted since it had been a while since the last snow-storm. She picked her way through the alleyways and streets, scouting the area for food, or danger.

Willow lit up as she spotted a scruffy, large brown rat, crouched on some twoleg junk. Slipping into the best stalk she could manage, she began to edge towards it, hiding herself behind the small mounds of snow.

She bunched up her haunches, preparing to spring. Just as she pounced, she felt a body slam into her side and push her away from the rat. The unsuspecting creature, alerted by the noise, squeaked and scrambled off, disappearing inside a small hole.

Willow heaved herself to her paws, shaking the snow out of her pelt. The she-cat resisted the urge to snarl at whoever had barrelled her over. That was the only proper prey that she had sighted for moons!

She turned to give the attacker a piece of her mind, but was taken aback when she song a small black cat crouched in the snow, her eyes wide with fear, the green pupils darting this way and that.

Willow held back her insults for the moment, choosing to interrogate the she-cat instead. "Who are you?" Willow growled.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, I really am! It's just, I was being chased by dogs... I didn't look where I was going..." The ebony cat meowed, looking sincere and sorrowful.

"Dogs?" Willow questioned, fear pulsing through her body.

"Yes," The stranger nodded. "But I lost them. I was trying to scavenge at this old place, and I didn't know the dogs were there. I'm sorry you lost your prey. I'm Madeline."

Willow didn't know whether to believe her or not. However, Madeline looked very skinny-like the rest of them-and cold, due to the thin black pelt she owned. She felt sympathetic, and nodded. "I believe you. I am Willow," After a heartbeat's silence, she spoke up once again. "Are you alone?" A nod from Madeline and she continued. "Would you like to come and stay with me and my friends?"

The younger cat looked startled to be offered this chance. "What- Really?"

Willow nodded. "We are scarce on food, but we take care of each other well." An image of Cherry and Amber flashed in her mind. "I know some cats who would just love to meet you, as well."

Madeline took some time to think, and Willow waited patiently for her response. After a while, Madeline finally spoke. "I'll join."

Willow smiled. "That's good, Madeline. Welcome," She warmly meowed to the cat. With a flick of her tawny tail that gestured for Madeline to follow her, she began to lead the way back to the shed. She felt a burst of pride as she showed it to her accomplice.

"We fought for this place. It may have been because we were desperate, but we won it. I had never been more proud of my friends," Willow told Madeline. They entered the ragged building, and Willow watched as Madeline took her time to look around. When she saw Madeline had caught sight of the other cats, Willow decided to introduce her to the lovely cats that she lived with.

"Everyone, I've brought someone back to join us," Willow called out, raising her voice. She felt all the eyes in the building turn to her, with the exception of the soot cat beside her. "This is Madeline. Maybe you should all get acquainted?" She suggested.

Cherry was the first to bound up, with Amber trailing behind her. "Hi Madeline! I'm Cherry! Your name's really pretty."

Madeline looked to be put at ease by the eager tortoise-shell she-cat. "Thanks,"

"I'm Amber," She was more quiet in her greeting, more to the normal side, but she was friendly none-the-less.

Rose was up to introduce herself next, and Willow watched as she smiled warmly at the younger cat. "Hello there Madeline. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Rose."

Willow shook her head, smiling to herself. There went Rose, as polite as always. Lion and Rain made themselves known, both friendly enough, and then Willow guided Madeline to Dawn's nest. "Hello, Madeline," Dawn meowed, looking tired, but kind.

"Hi, uh.."

"Dawn," The ginger she smiled at her as she gave Madeline her name. "My name's Dawn."

Madeline offered a small smile, obviously uncomfortable with Dawn and her swollen belly. Sensing this, Willow gently lead the young cat away.

Lion bounded up to the two meowing a quick excuse me. "Do you want me to go hunting, Willow? I can get some food for Madeline and the others while I'm out."

Willow cast a glance at Madeline. The cat certainly did look very skinny and bony. "That's a good idea, Lion," She nodded, before throwing a look at the two energetic cats in the corner. "Take Cherry and Amber with you," She flicked her tail towards them, "They look to be very restless."

The golden tom cat nodded, and with Amber and Cherry flanking his side, he left the building. Madeline looked to me curiously once they were gone. "Are you the leader?"

Willow was surprised. "What, no! We don't have a leader. We all make choices together, as a group. Why do you think that?"

Madeline looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, it just seemed like you were in charge, you know? The way you called a meeting to introduce me to everyone, and how Lion asked you whether to go out for hunting or not," She meowed, shuffling her paws.

Willow shook her head. "I'm not the leader. I just care for them, that's all."

The young cat just nodded, and Willow got the feeling that she didn't quite believe her. Shrugging it off, she smiled at Madeline. "How about we pick a spot for you in the shed to sleep?" She nodded to where Cherry and Amber had their makeshift nests, knowing that they would be about the same age as Madeline. "How about over there, with Cherry and Amber? You got along with them, didn't you?"

At the newest members agreement, Willow took Madeline outside, and they searched through the streets, snagging up the pieces of light white material that drifted aimlessly down the streets. She noticed Madeline seemed to be uncomfortable with the strange objects. "It's more comfortable than the floor. And it doesn't harm cats. Besides, you'll have to get used to it sooner or later. Life isn't easy around here." Willow rather regretted being so harsh to the other cat, but she felt that Madeline had to learn that things weren't easy. If she wanted to stay, she had to deal with the things the others had to.

Madeline nodded meekly, and once the two of them had gathered up enough of the material, they went back to the shed, shaping the rough stuff into an odd looking nest. She showed Madeline where they got water from, and how things worked in the group. She also explained the expectations and behavior that the other members wanted, and she talked about everyone's personalities.

"Rose is kind, she's generous, and can never resist taking care of anyone. Lion is strong, and courageous. I don't think I've ever seen him lose a battle, but while strong, he has a big heart as well," Willow began. "Cherry is bubbly and excited, thw most playful of anyone here, or anywhere for that matter," She chuckled. "Amber is quieter, and more sensible. She's very patient and quite smart. As for Rain.. Well, he's silent most of the time, but he's not mean or anything. Just a tad sad sometimes."

Madeline nodded, and Willow could tell she was thinking carefully, drinking it all in. She opened her jaw to speak to me, when Lion, Amber and Cherry burst into the building in a flurry, fur ruffled and scratches marked all over there body. Lion looked to have a torn ear, and Amber and Cherry certainly weren't unscathed.

Willow jumped to her paws immediately, Rose beating Willow to the scene to check up on Lion and the others. "Are you okay?" Willow heard her gasp to Lion.

"What happened?" Willow questioned in a more serious tone.

Lion turned to her, defeat and worry marked in his face. "Trouble. That's what happened."

* * *

**Willowdream of ForestClan - Thank you very, very much! I try my best. **

**eaglefan2569 - Thanks for reviewing! And sorry this chapter wasn't Lion, I was already half-way through typing this one. However, to make up for it, this next chapter shall indeed be Lion! **

**Hope you enjoyed everyone! Special thanks to those who favourited and followed as well, things like that just make my day! **

**-CrazyGirlLovesAnimals**


	3. The Claw Of The Lion

**Okay, so I've decided (after a lot of thinking) that the timelines will sometimes be different in POV's. So, where as in the last chapter, Lion went out hunting early on, and came back at the end, the start of this story will begin as Lion is taking Cherry and Amber out? Hopefully that was clear enough for you guys, though if you have any questions, I'm always happy to answer them. **

**By the way, I'm sorry this took a little longer to come to you guys. I had such a writers block with this story! Also, ideas for other stories are popping up all over the place. All I can say is, there may be a new HG or DW fic coming out soon. Or both. Cheers! As with my strange schedule, which is sometimes rather hectic, I can't promise a date for each chapter to come out. I'm very sorry, but bear with me, okay? **

Swyfte- _Thank you very much for the concrit! I know that grammar is not my best subject, and I'm still trying to learn it. However, thank you for the advice, I'll be sure to remember that and put it into my writing. I really need to learn to proof-read my writing better, don't I? Nevertheless, thanks! _

Frostbite15- _I'm very sorry to hear that you think of it that way. I'll try and improve, however, I thought that explaining the characters a little more would help the readers get a bit more depth and feel out of the characters. Thanks for informing me, though. _

Willowdream of ForestClan- _You're back again I see! Thanks for all your enthusiasm! And you'll find out about the attackers very shortly. Wink wink. Patience, my young Padawan. _

eaglefan2569- _You really know your Warriors, don't you? Your detective skills are on par! Have you figured out what that little blurb from the first chapter means yet? _

* * *

Lion beckoned to Cherry and Amber with a whisk of his tail, and the two immediately ran up to him, looking excited at the prospect of something to do. He held back a chuckle at their enthusiasm.

"Come on. Willow said that we should go and find some food for Madeline."

"Ooh, that new cat. Don't you think it's weird that she's just been accepted into our group, just like that?" Cherry chattered amiably as she and Amber padded Lion.

Lion wasn't sure what to think of this newcomer himself. Now that he thought about it, her just slipping into the group that easily _was_ a tad strange. _I mean, normally she's a bit more cautious about things like that. _

He shook his head and hastened his pace, eager to get back to the shed, where Rose, and all the others were.

Rose. He didn't know what to think about her either. She was a really sweet cat, but far too stubborn. She was kind too, he had seen when she was talking to Cherry and Amber. He didn't exactly want to call it watching, as that was rather creepy. Perhaps a better word was... checking. He had merely been checking up on her, that was all. She seemed really sweet, and really kind.

"Lion? Lion!" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he realised it was only Cherry.

"Yes?"

"Me and Cherry thought that it would be better to go right," Lion was surprised that it was Amber who was answering, not Cherry. "Rose told us she normally finds more prey down that way." Lion caught the glance she shot at her best friend, and he quickly nodded.

"Right. We'll go that way then. Lead the way," Lion tried to take charge once again, at Cherry grinned.

"Race ya, Amber!"

Amber let out a playful yowl and chased after Cherry, who was already speeding away. Lion shook his head in amusement, ready to run after them, when a terrified yowl was heard. Alarmed, he sprinted as fast as he could after Cherry and Amber.

He was greeted with the scene of a band of tough looking, but roughed-up cats, advancing towards the two young she-cats. Lion let out an angry yowl and sprung at the nearest cat, a scruffy tawny she-cat. In his mind, he knew it wasn't the best idea, but desperation took over and he clawed viciously.

Immediately, Amber and Cherry jumped into action too, and Lion caught them in the corner of his eye, battling against the other cats. Lion knew this was a losing battle. There were far more of them and they seemed to be more experienced.

The she-cat clawed at Lion's ear, leaving a stinging sensation. He retaliated swiping at her paws at an attempt to knock her off balance, but she dodged and swung at him, dealing a few more blows. The golden tom let out a loud snarl, and pounced at the stranger. He pinned her down and she writhed around.

Lion raised his paw end the she-cat's life, but he caught sight of a russet cat battling with Amber a little ways away. It reminded him of Rose, and he wondered if she would be disappointed if he ended a life.

With that thought, he set his paw down and growled at her. "Run, and don't come back."

The cat gave a fearful nod, and he released her, watching as she got to her paws and scrambled away. Lion didn't think he'd be seeing her back anytime soon.

Lion turned back and was thrown back into turmoil.

A sandy cat lunged at him, and Lion was met with the full force of his spring. They hit the ground, but Lion wriggled out of his grasp. He had to get Amber and Cherry and escape!

He caught sight of the two she-cats battling three others, and Lion plunged forward to help, letting out a pained yowl as the tom from earlier bit forcefully on his tail, pulling him backwards.

Lion turned and slashed him full on in the face. The other cat screeched in surprise, and staggered away, and Lion took the opportunity run to Amber and Cherry, yelling for them to run.

"Go and get back to safety!" Lion meowed, jumping in front of Amber to block an attack. "I'll be right behind you, promise!"

His hopes plummeted when he saw more cats arrive on the scene though. That tawny she-cat from earlier must have warned her friends. Lion cursed. He shouldn't have let her live after all. Now they were going to die.

A jet-black cat advanced on him, with a tabby by it's side. They were grinning. They had clearly won and they knew it. The former cat attacked, his accomplice not hesitating as she joined in.

The black cat - who couldn't have been much older than Cherry and Amber - was ferocious, and skilled. Within minutes, Lion found himself flat on the ground, pain coursing through him and his skilled opponent ready to slash at his vulnerable belly.

Lion had just prepared himself for death, when a silver figure leapt in front of him, taking the blow and tackling the black cat. Lion took the chance to leap up to his paws.

The silver cat was merely a blur as she fought. Lion glanced around and saw that more cats had poured into the street way, but they appeared to be fighting the enemy. Before he could ponder about this though, he was swept off his feet by another cat.

He scrambled to his paws quickly, not wanting his opponent to get the upper-hand. The two merely sized each other up for a moment, the dark grey tom hissing, before the tom launched himself towards Lion and the battle was back into motion.

Lion clawed and scratched, glancing around every opportunity to try and catch a glimpse of Amber and Cherry. However, they were lost in the throng of battling cats, and Lion could only hope that they fared well.

Lion was becoming tired as the stronger tom batted at him with a large grey paw. His movements were becoming weaker, while his opponent was just as skilled as ever. He didn't even seem to be tired.

He almost breathed a sigh of relief as a small cat slipped next to him, and started fighting viciously. The two worked together, and soon had the cat backing away from the battle with a snarl.

"Retreat!" He yowled. Lion figured that he was the leader of the pack. Cats fled the scene, snarling reluctantly, but eager to nurse their wounds back to health. Seven cats remained, but he recognised them to be the ones who helped them.

"Cherry, Amber, are you okay?" He questioned, as they made their way over. It seemed that nothing to serious was inflicted, but Cherry appeared to be limping, and they were both covered in numerous scratches. Lion turned to the strangers, dipping his head in gratitude. "Thank you. We would surely have died without your help."

The silver she from earlier stepped forward. "It's okay. We couldn't let you fend for yourselves."

"Who are you?" Lion felt the need to ask this question, though he could tell Cherry was wincing in pain.

"Oh, some of these cats are just from the twoleg nests," she turned to them. "You can go now, if you'd like. I'll be sure to bring some prey for you as soon as possible."

Lion noted their plump bellies and glossy fur. Of course they were kittypets. Three cats departed with a nod.

"We had to enlist their help. Soft lives they may live, but they aren't too bad at fighting," she smiled. "I'm Silver. This tom here," she flicked her tail towards the light grey cat at her side, "Is my brother, Cloud. Over here is Flame. And my tabby friend is Alice. She was a former kittypet, but she joined us not long ago. She has such a talent with herbs."

Lion dipped his head. "Well, uh, it's good to meet you, but we must get back to the building. Cherry should get her paw checked out."

"By who?"

"Well, um.. I think maybe Rose might know a little about healing.." He frowned, as he thought this over. The group didn't actually have a healer of a sort.

"We could make you a deal."

Lion looked at her patiently. "And that is?"

"We've been looking for a place to stay. It's not much fun, wandering around on our own. Much too cold, and rather lonely. A harsh life, to say the least," Silver mused. "Anyway, listening to you talk, you sound as if you've got a place to stay. If we were welcomed in, given some shelter, we could offer a few things. First is first, we saved you pelts in that battle. You owe us at least prey for that. Second, you need some brushing up on fighting skills. Flame here is an excellent fighter. He taught all of us. He could teach you as well. Next, you obviously need someone with medical training. Alice here can offer all of that. And we can pull our own weight well enough. Hunting and battling is no problem for us."

Lion took a moment to think over this.

"Oh don't worry," the slender she-cat smirked. "We play nice, too."

* * *

Lion trudged back through the snow, letting Cherry lean on him for support.

He turned back to the trio behind him. "Stay back for a minute. Make yourselves comfortable in a bush or something. I'm not sure whether you'd be accepted or not."

With that said, he turned and entered the building, Cherry supporting herself now. He heard a gasp from Rose as she rushed over to him. "Are you okay?" She fussed over him. Lion gave a small nod in response to Rose, and turned as Willow spoke.

"What happened?"

"Trouble," he spoke, worried and doubtful about the three cats he'd left waiting outside. "That's what happened."

* * *

**So hopefully you understand the timelines now! Sorry this chapter was a while, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
